


I'll cherish you to wash away the pain

by moonyblouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Hatred, Insecure Louis, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Love Bites, M/M, Nipples, OT5 Friendship, Sad Louis, Smut, Sweet Sex, Top Harry, mean comments, not rough at all, nouis friendship, very vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Louis' feeling insecure in spite of Niall's reassurances, but Harry's there to make him feel better.





	I'll cherish you to wash away the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouuu/gifts).



> My english's still shit, hope you'll appreciate it anyway. Xx

“Harry hasn’t texted me all day.” Louis complained, entering the room. “Do you think he doesn’t give a fuck about me anymore?”

Niall sighed. He loved Louis, sure he did. But why was his friend such a Drama Queen for pointless things such as this? They both knew Harry had just been busy today because he had interviews with Liam and Zayn, and it wasn’t necessary to make a mountain out of a molehill: he would be back later, ready to answer any of Louis’ requests – yes, Harry was _that_ wrap around his boyfriend’s little finger. What was terrible was that Louis was a Drama Queen concerning futile matters but as soon as it was more serious, he became quiet and never complained.

“C’mon Louis, the poor lad has other things to do.” The Irish boy said, stretched out on the bed of his hotel room. He had a sudden desire to bury his face in the pillow next to him, but Louis flopped out besides him before he could do anything. The small boy was pouting, and he knew well the effect it had on Niall. His eyes seemed to be glistening, little splinters of stars dancing in his iris and the Irish man was weak: he caved in.

“Stop sulking and we’ll cuddle.” He negotiated. His friend immediately stopped grimacing, a huge grin forming on his face showing his contentment. “Jeez, you’re like a child, what am I going to do with you?”

But Niall opened his arms anyway, welcoming Louis whose cheeks had reddened. The Donny-lad was always this way. First, he was extravagant and not afraid of demanding ( _ordering_ ) whatever it was he wanted and then, all shy and sweet, like a little ball of preciousness. And regardless of his diverse behaviours, the four boys could do anything for Louis. Since day one, the boy had crept a hole in their hearts, where he fitted perfectly. That’s what Niall was thinking about while holding the lad close to his chest, where Louis liked to nestle to the great displeasure of Harry.

The small boy tangled their legs, breathing Niall’s musky smell. He liked to be held. Each boy had a peculiar way to cuddle him and he liked it. Niall always ended up caressing his back, pressing his fingers on the knots of the tense muscles, trying to help him relax when the anxiety he was feeling was drowning him. He could speak about anything with Niall and he knew Niall would come for him if the lad had a problem. The cohesion within the band wasn’t feigned, they all had formed a special kind of bond with each other.

“Tell me, Niall…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think I got fat?” Louis whispered, his voice shaking a bit.

Niall’s body tensed up. That explained why Louis absolutely wanted to contact Harry today. His insecurity was making a come-back. The blond knew his friend tended to feel suffocated by it and only Harry could lift the weight from his lungs.

Louis always put up a front for the public, always pretended that nothing could affect him. He was always the one who defended them, fought to protect them, defeating those who talked poorly about his boys. That’s how he was: fierce, strong, intense, always putting his loved ones before himself.

These qualities helped concealing his lack of self confidence. People thought they could say anything about him, he was the funny pal after all, it wasn’t that deep. And Louis hurt. When fans didn’t want to have a picture with him, when they didn’t want to hug him, when people said his voice was terrible and that he shouldn’t be a singer. When they said he looked like a rat, dreadful to even look at and that he had some weight to lose. He was always too much or not enough, and Louis felt inadequate. The amount of hatred he was receiving was unbearable and incomprehensible to the young lad who hadn’t an ounce of hate in his whole body. If Louis had issues loving himself before, it was 100 times worse after debuting his career with One Direction. But who could he blame? He was a public persona, of course he’d have to face critics.

And Niall knew better than any. Their Lou was like fire, lethal, dazzling, powerful and irrevocably fascinating. It was hard for people to watch him shine without being envious because he embodied everything they wanted to be. Niall never understood why some felt the need to bring the others down to feel better about themselves. But that’s what they did, so Louis got roasted. And the boys hated it.

It led Liam to punch someone once. They were at a club, enjoying themselves, drinking, dancing, laughing like there were no tomorrows when that lass accosted them, asking for pictures. A guy had soon joined her, and at first everything was fine. The “fans” were polite, respectful of their privacy. Then, both refused to take a picture with Louis and Niall could remember how his heart cracked when he had seen the expression of Louis’ face. He was about to dismiss them hurriedly when the situation got out of hand.

“Sorry, we don’t meddle with faggots. We all know he’s not worthy of his place in One Direction, he must be such a burden to you guys.”

And Liam had seen red and punched him in the face - Harry probably would have done it too if he was more reactive. Their bodyguards had almost immediately separated them from the couple who dared said so terrible things right to Lou’s face and the small boy had been awfully silent after that. On their way home, they had all tried to reassure him, to make him forget, to ease the pain of the harsh words that were still floating in Louis’ head. But the small boy seemed absent, as if his head was fogged, as if he couldn’t hear what his bandmates were saying.

Finally, he had dissolved into tears when they had reached their hotel rooms. Niall didn’t know what happened after that, because Harry had taken him to their room and the day after Louis was as good as new. Zayn and Liam and he had made sure to tell Lou that they were there for him if he needed them and Louis had smiled softly. He had hugged them and that was it.

“Niall?”

The boy’s voice was shaky and his tone fragile. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Louis’ jaw was trembling, as if he was trying to deaden his sobs. The pain exuding from him was unbearable to Niall, who had to react quickly. Cradling his face, letting him rest on his shoulder, Niall whispered quietly, in the most soothing voice he could mastered:

“Louis, you have to stop reading these stupid comments, do you hear me? These people, they’re just jealous. They don’t know what to do with their life, none of what they’re saying is true. An even if you happened to put on so weight, it wouldn’t make you any less beautiful. Your beauty isn’t defined by your weight.”

Clinging to Niall, Louis’ tears redoubled, catching his friend off guard. The blond could feel the wetness on his neck, the shuddering of the petite body he was holding, could hear the quiet sniffling, the muffled cries, and the uneven inhales of air. Even though it saddened him, Niall let him cry as much as he needed. He didn’t know for how much time Louis had bottled up his feelings, but the lad probably needed to release tension.

He waited without shushing him, keeping him close, letting the silent take over the place before Louis finally spoke.

“Harry won’t want to be with me anymore.” He stuttered. “He could… He could have anyone, so many people so much better than me and I don’t want him to leave me Nialler. I love him so much, what am I going to do…”

His sentence ended with a sob, wrecking his voice a bit more.

“He loves you more than anything Lou. Harry will want you no matter what. You could look like Shrek and he would still be in awe in front of you.” Niall tried to reassure, deep voice but infinitely soothing.

After that, they talked a bit more, Louis sniffling a bit and Niall being the presence he needed. At some point, Louis couldn’t help but fall asleep on his friend and Niall internally cooed at him – even though he would make sure to complain when Louis would wake up.

Without moving the little body on his chest, Niall grabbed his cell on the nightstand and decided to send a message to the boys. He was almost sure Louis hadn’t even thought to contact Liam or Zayn to join Harry. Quickly, he wrote something along the line “ _Are you lads back soon? Loulou needs his Harry_.” and hadn’t to wait long to get an answer from Zayn. “ _We’ll be there in ten, Haz says to take care of him._ ”

And true to their word, the three boys invaded Niall’s room not long after. They had all worried faces on, wondering the degree of seriousness of the situation. Harry’s eyes were filled with anxiety, it had been a while since Louis last breakdown. Maybe had he missed the signs? Should he have noticed what was coming?

“Harry, stop that, I can hear you thinking and that’s shite.” Liam reprimanded quietly before asking for more information. Niall didn’t tell them much, he just wanted Harry to take over. He was the one who always knew how to make Louis feel better.

“Come on, Haz, maybe you can carry him to your room, and I dunno, talk to him when he wakes up?” The Irish boy suggested, a little gauche. That’s the moment Louis chose to cough quietly on his chest and the boys hold their breath. But the small lad did not rouse, and they all sighed in relief. That wasn’t very enjoyable to wake up to a room to four other people.

Zayn and Liam decided to sit down on the small couch when Harry approached his sleeping boyfriend. As usual, they felt quite powerless and that wasn’t a nice feeling. But only Harry seemed to know how to get Louis to feel more confident, and at ease in his own body and mind, and it took a toll on them. So, they just watched Harry. He was carefully removing Louis’ body from Niall’s, adjusting him in his muscular arms to leave the room, his precious bundle still at peace.

After his exit, Zayn said what weighed upon them all: “I hate this shit. He doesn’t deserve to be treated this way. Dammit, I fucking hate it!”

\--- 

Louis slept for hours; he was exhausted. He hadn’t had a good night of sleep for weeks and he was finally getting it, curled up against Harry’s body. He wasn’t completely asleep anymore. He could smell Harry’s smell infiltrating his nostrils, the warmth radiating from his body.

In his state of drowsiness, he felt like he was on a cloud. Nothing was better than sleeping in Harry’s arms. Louis felt safe there, nothing could reach him. He didn’t know what it was within Harry that made him feel this way. Maybe was it the way Harry’s soul would intertwine with his, softly and warmly. Louis was persuaded Harry’s soul was golden. He liked to imagine it glowing in the dark, coming for his, which were dull and bleak, nothing like Harry’s. But he was so wrong. Louis’ soul was as beautiful as Harry’s, as kind and comforting, as generous and lovely.

“Lou, darling? You awake?”

Harry’s deep drawl interrupted Louis’ thoughts. But it wasn’t a bother, the boy liked the slow voice of his boyfriend. It felt familiar.

Breathing in his scent, Louis hummed gently. He felt Harry’s hand running through his hair, delicately disentangling the small knots in his fringe. The Cheshire lad liked how featherlike and fluffy it was.

“Can you open your eyes, love?” He asked his boyfriend.

Louis grumbled a bit, but he did. He was facing Harry on their bed, their legs tangled together.

His eyelids fluttered twice, and his eyes met Harry’s.

That’s when he remembered the previous events, and his joy was gone in an instant. He recalled how gross his body was, how Harry could do better. He felt disgusting and ashamed, regretting that his thighs were so thick and his body so curvy.

“Louis, I love you.” Harry said, looking at him right in the eyes. “I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you. That’s not going to change.”

With all the delicacy in the world, the green-eyes lad caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me.” He added, his fingertips still grazing the soft skin.

Louis’ heart was beating like crazy. Every single time Harry declared his feelings, he had a hard time believing him. But he trusted the boy with everything he had, which always made him feel conflicted.

“You’re the purest human being on earth. Always so gentle and generous. I wouldn’t be able to live without you.”

“Harry…”

“Shhhh, let me speak for a bit, baby. I want you to know how perfect you are.” 

Despite staring at Harry, Louis didn’t see him approaching to peck his lips and soon their mouths met. Harry kissed him gently, only moving away to say: “When I kiss you, I taste Heaven.”

The smaller boy whined, not wanting to be further apart from Harry. But he knew that each word he heard Harry say helped him feeling better, loved and worth something. He needed to be praised and taken care of.

“I’m so fucking lucky to get to have you.” Harry said kissing him again, with more intensity this time. With his tongue, he licked Louis’ lower lip, the boy immediately granting him access. Their tongues started sliding against each other and Louis felt hot all over. Harry’s hands on his cheekbones, their lips locked together, and the words the curly boy had said earlier were everything he could think about. Nothing else mattered.

“I’m yours, Louis. You caught me without even trying. You shine so brightly; I can only see you.” Harry said in a breath, his mouth shining. Louis felt like his green eyes could see right through him, the deepest recesses of his mind.

With all the love he had for his boy, Harry kissed Louis again before rolling over him, placing himself in between his boyfriend’s thighs. He smiled down at him, his curly locks falling on Louis’ face, tickling him and Louis let escape a giggle. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, I love it when you laugh.”

The other boy reddened and whined again, he never knew what to answer. 

“Oh, I’m gonna take care of you, my darling.” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear before and leaving a trail of wet kisses on his neck.

The atmosphere was heavy, air didn’t seem to cooperate, and Louis had issues breathing. Harry’s mouth on his neck was doing wonders and the small boy could only grip his boyfriend’s shoulder tightly. He liked to feel the muscles working under his hands whenever Harry would move above him.

“You’re with me baby?”

“Yeah, please keep going, Haz.” Louis begged while he felt hands going under his jumper, brushing his sides tenderly and making him shiver. The mouth hadn’t stopped its sweet treatment on his neck and added to the movements of Harry’s fingertips, Louis couldn’t help and arched his back with a high moan. He knew he was probably hurting Harry with his hands, but he couldn’t let go.

“What about we get rid of that?” Harry said, his teeth scratching the tender skin of Louis' collarbone. He was pointing with his chin at the peach colored jumper of which he had his hands under. The blue-eyed lad mewled, and Harry took it for what it was, an assent. In one swift motion, he took off both the sweater and the tee shirt under it, leaving Louis’ chest bare. He immediately had his hands all over the soft skin, which was sprinkling with shivers because of the chilly air.

Almost unconsciously, Louis let go of Harry’s shoulder to cover his exposed tummy that got him so many remarks.

“None of that, don’t hide it from me, it’s my favourite part.” Harry growled already nibbling besides his belly button. “It’s so soft and milky…” His big hands were now resting on his wide hips, and Louis could feel the resonance of Harry’s grunts under his skin. The small boy kept moaning with pleasure, his soft fringe sticking to his forehead. He didn’t need much to be overwhelmed and was always noisy at first. 

He adored more than anything feeling Harry’s curls stroking the belly he yet hated.

Slowly, Harry went back up towards his left nipple and Louis knew he was going to be even more of a mess. His nipples were one of the most sensitive part of his body – he had learnt it the hard way when Zayn twisted it to annoy him once. When the curly boy’s mouth closed on the pink bud and sucked; Louis swore he saw stars. His cock was twitching like mad in his panties and Louis wondered how Harry could arouse him so quickly.

But Harry was as aroused. As he kept his tongue working on Louis’ perky nipple, he pushed his hips forwards and despite the several layers of fabric, Louis felt his boyfriend’s hard cock and whined, gripping Harry’s head at the same time. The smaller boy pulled on the hair on purpose, knowing it would make him groan. Of course, he was right, and Louis loved feeling Harry’s lips quivering around his nipple.

Deciding to speed up a bit, Harry brought his fingers to Louis’ other nipple, properly massaging it. At the same time, he detached his wet lips from the left one, kissing Louis again, murmuring sweet nothings in between kisses.

_Gorgeous. Beautiful. Ethereal. Sublime. Delicate._

_I’m going to cherish you like you deserve to be cherished, my love._

_I love you every second of every day and for the rest of eternity._

And tears were streaming down Louis’ face. He was so touched, so happy and so aroused he almost couldn’t feel his dick anymore.

Harry wouldn’t stop, kissing, licking, twisting, nibbling, and the small boy couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Please, oh my god, please, Harry… Keep going, please…” He cried; his voice wrecked by his moans. The more excited he was, the quieter he got. He had no voice anymore and no energy left.

“Okay, baby, okay.” Harry said, taking off his floral-patterned shirt. Louis admired his bare torso, finely chiselled. Harry was quite the sight with his muscled chest, inked with tattoos, his shoulders wide and lips red.

Louis stretched his arms in his direction but Harry only smirked and looked down towards Louis trousers. Almost right away, he bent forward to undo the button with his teeth and Louis couldn't breath. This is the closest Harry has been to his dick all night and he just wanted things to keep going.

They did, since Harry unzipped the garment and slid it down in legs smoothly with his hands. Louis’ erection was visible through the lace underwear, the tip of his dick poking out the red panties and Harry just wanted to take it in his mouth. But he knew Louis was craving to get fingered and fucked more than anything so he resigned himself to get rid of his last clothes.

“You're as red as your cute panties, my love, it suits you.” Harry states, trying to grab the lube in the nightstand – what a good idea to put it there earlier – without parting too much from Louis who held onto him with the tightest grip. After having struggled for what felt like forever, he finally had the lube. He took off the cap, and immediately coated his fingers with an abundant amount.

Harry threw a glace at Louis' wet face to make sure it was okay and moved the panties aside to expose the puckered hole, clenching on nothing.

“You're going to make a mess in your panties, love, okay? I love it when you keep them on while I fuck you, don't you?”

Louis moaned high and loud, and Harry only smirked before slowly entering his forefinger in Louis' ass. With his left hand, the taller boy was squeezing the fleshy behind and with his right one, he was fingering his love slowly, watching Louis sigh and fall apart.

Louis' cries intensified when Harry added a second finger to stretch him more and increased the pace. But he was quiet, as always when he got to the point where he only wished to get shagged. He didn't care if his own cock was neglected, it could keep leaking pre-come, he only wished Harry to make love to him passionately.

Lost in the feeling of Harry fingering him, Louis didn't feel Harry's mouth approaching his hole, already full of two fingers. And when the pink tongue licked Louis' stretched hole, his whole body jerked.

“Harry!” He screamed desperately. He knew he would not last much longer if Harry kept playing games.

But Harry did not care and kept licking hungrily at the hole as he added a third finger. Louis already felt full and he knew Harry was much bigger. The tongue kept teasing him, alternating between long stripes and kitten licks and Louis’ whimpers changed in tone which showed Harry it was time. He adored seeing Louis' wasted face, his little dick wet and dampening his pretty underwear, but he couldn't wait anymore. Louis was going to come, but on his cock only.  
  
Carefully, Harry pulled away from Louis' plump bum and removed his fingers. “You ready, baby?” He asked while coating his huge dick with lube. It was a miracle it could fit in Louis, really.

“Yes, Haz, please.” The small lad stuttered. His blood was boiling in his veins and it seemed like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He didn't know Harry wasn't doing much better, short winded at the thought of being in Louis.

When Harry entered Louis, he wondered how it was possible that it got better every time. The Yorkshire lad was firmly holding his lower lip in between his lips, gripping Harry shoulders with everything he had, and was completely overwhelmed with the sensation. He kept clenching around Harry and the taller boy believed he would come this way.

After he let Louis adjusting, he began moving and both of them moaned in concert. The tightness around his cock was driving him mad and he had to kiss Louis again. The boy was barely responsive, tired and oversensitive but he moved his lips against Harry's mouth anyway.

Harry's thrusts started deep and slow and Louis was wrecked already. His eyes were teary and when Harry touched his prostate, he couldn't stop the tears from rolling again. It was so fucking good. And still slowly, Harry and Louis began chasing their release, their mouths colliding messily in between thrusts and Harry had no choice but to go faster.

He wanted Louis to come untouched, in his pretty red panties.

Sweat had covered his neck and forehead since a long time but the harder he thrust the hotter he felt.

“Being in you is like nothing else baby. Best feeling in the world.” He stammers urgently.

They were almost there and he knew that Louis was going to come the second he noticed his face getting a shade darker. His jaw fell open and white spurts spouted out of his twitching, constricted dick, staining his underwear.

Louis during his orgasm was the prettiest and sexiest sight Harry had ever had the pleasure to watch. And every time, that incredible expression and the unceasing clenching around his sex led him to his release. He kept fucking Louis through their orgasms, breathless, before collapsing on him.

“Harry!” Louis complained with a wrecked voice after a while. “Primo, you're suffocating me, and secundo, pull out! I'm sensitive!”

“But I like being in you...” Harry pouted, his nose buried in Louis' neck that was now covered with bites from before. “’feel close to you.”

Louis was certainly not going to admit that he was flattered and forced Harry to remove his ginormous cock from his ass – he also forced him to carry him to the shower so they could wash together. Once again assured of Harry's feelings, Louis was feeling way more confident and relaxed but maybe was it a consequence from the incredible sex he just had.

Before falling asleep, Louis heard Harry whispering in his ear how much he loved him and he had no issues falling in a deep slumber that night.


End file.
